


Johnlock in an alley

by WillIEverBeTheSame



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillIEverBeTheSame/pseuds/WillIEverBeTheSame
Summary: John and Sherlock find themselves in a dark alley, all by themselves. What does the darkness have in store for their repressed feelings?——————————My very first fanfic, I’d love to have feedback!<3
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Johnlock in an alley

Sherlock and John are on a mission to solve a murder when it starts raining and they realise they’ve both forgotten their umbrellas. They look for cover but it’s too late at night and all the closed doors are as uninviting as ever. They find themselves running for shelter as the rain intensifies, the resounding droplets of water pelting their exposed skin. Sherlock, with his wiry frame and agility, pulls John into a tiny, dark alley, sandwiched between two towers, perfectly sheltered from the rain. 

As they enter the alley, Sherlock’s grip doesn’t loosen and John lets himself be pushed against the wall with an intensity that astonishes him. He had never expected such strength from Sherlock’s lean frame. The alley is wide enough to fit them both and leave out an arm’s breathing space. Sherlock maintains that distance, allowing John to process what’s happening. Observing John’s gradually changing expressions, and syncing his movements with it, Sherlock slowly leans into John with his right arm wrapped around the back of John’s head and his left arm reaching for the back of his neck. They’re both so still and the alley so dark that all motion seems to have ceased in that moment as they gaze into each other’s eyes and revel in their depths, staring longingly, lovingly. Sherlock makes no move until John licks his lips and gulps out of nervousness, which is when Sherlock leans down further until their lips are at a grazing distance, not close enough to touch but no farther than an inch. Their eye contact hasn’t broken for a split second through these developments. John’s heart is ready to explode in anticipation while Sherlock is encashing on his ability to remain perfectly still, making John go wild as he pulls the detective’s collar towards himself with the strength of an army doctor and the passion of a yearning that has spanned a decade. Their lips do not merely touch, they entwine, they pillage to mark their territories, their lips meeting with such force that has been contained in their years long friendship. They part their lips to explore the wet depths of each other’s mouths, their tongues swirling and licking the insides as if they were afraid to lose this moment and wanted to devour all that it could offer. Every lick sent a shiver down John’s spine and his hands explored what his lips had only ever dreamt of - the rest of Sherlock’s body. Positioning them strategically on his shoulders, he moved closer to Sherlock’s abs as their tongues found comfort in each other’s company. Inching closer to his pelvis, John’s hands circled around Sherlock’s belly button, which is when Sherlock decided to press even more firmly into John’s body. If anything could turn them on more, it was the sensation of hard ons digging into their bodies. While their mouths savoured the flesh within, their fully covered pelvises rubbed rhythmically in tandem with the heavy motions of their kisses, turning their hard members stiffer with each rhythm. They came out for breath after what seemed like an eternity and grinned foolish grins filled with emotions that had been curtailed until then. They felt like teenagers sneaking into their first loves, allowing their emotions to surface after an eternity of longing.


End file.
